


My Thought, My Ideas

by Donoweenie



Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-27
Updated: 2018-08-27
Packaged: 2019-07-03 08:31:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15815241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Donoweenie/pseuds/Donoweenie
Summary: It's a poem! The title is self-explanatory.





	My Thought, My Ideas

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote last year for a poem thing for school, but I went with a different one instead.

My thoughts, my ideas  
They never stay in place  
Always bouncing around  
In the little dome   
I call a head

My thoughts, my ideas  
A product of  
An Overactive   
Imaginative mind  
Sometimes I love it  
Sometimes I hate it

My thoughts, my ideas  
Sometimes  
They distract me from my work  
Sometimes  
They get on to my papers  
In the forms of doodles   
And words

My thoughts, My ideas  
They keep me up   
At night  
Sometimes  
They make my head hurt  
Sometimes  
They make me lose sleep  
Sometimes  
They wake me from sleep

My thoughts, my ideas  
Sometimes   
They’re a blessing  
Sometimes  
They’re a curse  
My thoughts, my ideas  
No matter   
How much trouble   
They give me  
They’re always  
Be a part   
Of me


End file.
